jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Ross
Ravi K. Ross is the main tritagonist in JESSIE. He is a -year-old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner of Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. History Ravi is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. It was revealed in Gotcha Day that Morgan and Christina originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his birth certificate. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mrs. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, The Talented Mrs. Kipling. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India, and he did "what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg" - sit on it until it hatches. Personality Ravi is a stereotypical Indian. He loves video games, and his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is aganist violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a '''black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader? ", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Ravi has been known to be very smart, but does poorly in sports. When angry he will often scremm in Hindi. Ravi has often made references to India. Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. Relationships Jessie Prescott Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Emma Ross Emma is Ravi's older sister.They fight occasionally,but get along most of the time. Luke Ross Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Ross Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Trivia *He was originally written as a boy from Greece named Va'Kido or a South American boy named Javier with a pet capybara. *Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. *His favorite color is green and his top three favorite green people are The Statue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. (Take the A-Train... I Think?) *Ravi has always worn Indian-style clothes, except for in Take the A-Train... I Think? where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying I <3 NY, The Princess & the Pea Brain in which he wore a warlock costume, and Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? where he dressed in Luke's clothes. *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until she hatched. *He has a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to urge her to "be his girl". (Panic Attack Room) *In some episodes, Ravi would yell in Hindi when scared or angry. *Luke owes him 10 dollars. *He used to date Connie Thompson. *Ravi's voice is deeper in Season 3 due to Karan Brar going through puberty, along with Luke's voice. *Ravi's catchphrase is "snap-a-doodle-doo", which was used in The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day. *His American accent was hard to master,so he speaks with an Indian accent. *He thinks Santa is a bad guy and doesn't like him. *He loves all the codes, but his favorite is morse code. *He got chosen as a cheerleader in From the White House to Our House by Coach Penny. *He may be a reference to Ravi Shankar the deceased sitarist considering his name is Ravi and he plays the sitar. *He had a birthday gift for going to space, and he did not want to go ("Spaced Out"). *He likes Selena Gomez, and his portrayer, Karan Brar, has met Selena Gomez before. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Ravi Ross Category:Ross Family Category:Males Category:Male Cast Category:Teens Category:President of Reptile Club Category:Friends of Eileen Miller Category:Loves Selena Gomez Category:Fans of Selena Gomez Category:Indian Category:Indian-American kids Category:India Category:Kids Category:Images of The Ross Kids Category:Former Kids Category:Indian decent Category:Kids of Indian decent Category:Kids of Indian-American decent Category:Can speak Hindi Category:Adopted Category:South American Category:JESSIE Category:Jessie